Homewrecker Of Neverland
by firstlostgirl666
Summary: [Set a few decades after Wendy left Neverland.] Cosette Weasley is an average teenage witch; until a boy with dirty blonde hair comes along to change everything and to take her away from the mess of the Wizarding World. Little is known until Cosette begins to ruin Peter's home...


_**NOTE; I do not own Harry Potter nor Peter Pan. The only character I own is my OC, which is mainly from the Harry Potter series. Without further waiting, here is my FanFiction, please rate if you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter One; 'New Beginning'**

Cosette Weasley sat at the open window in her new room at the Burrow. Her mother had just pasted away just a year ago, only moving in with her father, Arther, and her step-mother, Molly, recently. Cosette was overall a very shy girl, not like when her mother was alive. She was known for being like a younger version of her mother with her long brunette hair and headstrong tone of voice. Once her mother died, Cosette's hair had turned an unusual silver-blonde to resemble her sorrow. Cosette was completely scared for life once she saw her mother being murdered. The murderer was no other but her mother's boyfriend which whom belonged to the Death Eaters. Her mother was trying to save Cosette from joining them. He refused to hear about, instantly casting the killing curse on Cosette's mother.

After Cosette had seen all that, she ran for her life until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up being homeless and on the run for six months until she came to her sences and visited her true biological father at the Ministry. Cosette had informed him what had happened and so he had to report it and take Cosette under his care.

So here she was, on a farm outside of London. She had many half-brothers and a young half-sister. Cosette looked over her shoulder as she saw her half-sister, Ginny with her beautiful, long ginger hair, mutter in her sleep. Cosette turned back to look out the window before getting up and removing her nightgown. The summer night air didn't bother Cosette. She moved over towards her bed, getting under the covers. Ginny heard Cosette, waking up.

"C-Cosette?" The young ginger asked rather loudly.

"Go back to sleep, Ginny." Cosette whispered as she tried to get comfortable.

"Do you think I'll get into Gryffindor? Do you think Harry will come over early this year?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Ginny, things will just happen. Now shush and get some sleep." Cosette said sternly.

Ginny eventually fell asleep, but with muttering questions about Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a school for young witches and wizards from years eleven to eighteen. Cosette was only fourteen and about to start her fourth year at attending the school. Ginny was eleven, about to begin her first year. It was a month away before school started back again.

Cosette was awakened by a light shuffle. She was quite a light sleeper. Cosette opened her eyes only to see a figure hovering above her. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Cosette sprung up and crashed heads with the figure. The figure flew back, crashing into a stack of Witch Weekly magazines which belonged to Ginny. Cosette got up, deciding to help up the figure up. Cosette was able to barely see the figure, but she saw that it was a boy, who looked around sixteen. He was obviously shocked a little, backing away from Cosette. Cosette reached out to him, but he ran from her and jumped out the window. Gasping a little, Cosette ran over to the window to look for the boy. She never saw a fallen body. Only a flying one. Thinking it was only a dream, she walked away. Cosette stopped once she saw something flash in the corner of her purple eyes. She looked to it, picking the object up. It was a well-crafted dagger that the boy must have left behind. She decided to hide it in her drawer beside her bed, wondering if the boy would return or if this was a bizzare dream. Cosette settled back on her bed, looking to the window.

"Please come back..."

Cosette whispered gently, before feeling herself drifted off to sleep.


End file.
